Eternal Damnation
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: Bella Swan. The name of a 6 year old girl. A 6 year old girl who haes Ribbons, is not a poodle, and is now in the care of a clan of vegatarian vampiers. What could go wrong? Rated to be safe& forlaguage.


**Yama: Okay, I got realllyyyy inspired. Iv read Twilight like..8 times? i paid 20$ per book so i could read them when ever i want :) First of all: IM NOT TEAM JACOB OR EDWARD. IM TEAM PAUL! Paul is amazing I love the Pack morethan anything!**

* * *

**APOV**

The vision of the crying baby nestled in Rosalie's arms still fresh in my mind, here I am sitting silently outside of a window like some stalker waiting for the defineing shreek that will apear in 3..2..1-

"You son of a bitch!" the woman calls.

"Thats our que" I wisper soft enough so only Jasper and Emmett,the only vampiers close enough, can hear. I latch onto the side of the conveniently placed tree next to the window and scale up it without a sound. Throwing the window open, I leap into the young girl's room, landing softly on the plush pink carpet. I scan the room for any unforeseen obstacles, were clean so I motion with my hand for my brothers to climb up after me. Jasper is up first, _of course_, silly over protective husband.

"Where is she?" Emmett asks a little to loudly. White begins to cloud my vision, then quickly, it fades to reveal a smileing Emmett holding the child under his arm like a football as he runs around the room shouting and chanting as the child smiles and giggles. After closer inspection, I see a TV and a couch. The vision fades out to black before clearing up.

"Television room" I say with a laugh, knowing Emmett's behavior. Emmett smiles and glides gracefully out of the room, Jasper and myself fallow. As were walking, the fimiliar white comes into play, revealing a man walking to the front door of the house, and knocking. By the lighting, I can tell its only a few moments. "Emmett, we have to leave. Now" I say, just loud enough for my hulk of a brother to hear. Glancing out the window, watching for when the man will come by. I was irritated that this man had to make the split decision to follow up on the noise he heard.

Emmett comes barreling up the steps with a sleeping 6 year old in his arms. He salutes Jasper before walking of the edge of the window windowsill. "Carefull with the child" Jasper hisses, to Jaspers concern we only laugh. Emmett woulding put this girl in danger, she will make his wife to happy to do that. After Jasper and I ran along side Emmett to out house in little old Forks, we rush through the door. I take little Bella from Emmett's large hands as he goes to get one of the outfits we bought earlier that day. I glance at the clock, almost three o'clock in the morning, and with Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie coming back from huinting twenty after 3, we had to get Bella cleanded up quick, of Edward might do something he regrets. Running up the stairs to my bathroom, I begin to whipe off the blood from the small child, when she speeks.

"Who are you?" Her small high piched voice asks.

"My name is Alice. Whats your name?" Of course I alreddy know her name, but ive been reading up on psychology, and if the child tells you thier name, it means they trust you.

"Im Bewa" she says matter of factly. I laugh, this girl was going to be a handfull. "Why am I sthicky, Alice?"

"You fell down, Bella, now we have to fix your booboo, Okay?" I ask softly. Bella seems to ponder that for a minute. I read that the more choices you give the child, the more they feel they have control over, even if they truely dont.

Finaly, Bella nods and smiles. I lean down to while soom blood off of her knee, it reveals a small scrape. Well, apparently, Bella did fall down. That was probably trying to run from her father. "do you fall alot?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I didnt fawl." Bella tells me.

"What happened Bella?" I ask.

"Me and Daddy were plawing tawg with Mommy. But then Daddy tawged Mommy to hawd and _she_ few down. Then Daddy wanted to play with me, but I dont like playing tawg with Daddy, he makes my awms go purply. Mommy told me to hiwde downstaws, we were plawing Hiwde and Seek. Then big bear man found me!" Bella exclaimed the last part happily after putting emphasis on how her mother fell and not her. The child thought it was a game? That explains why no one ever noticed the bruises.

"Well okay Bella! your all clean." I coo, trying to be happy. Emmett of course heard me and comes in with a blue T-shirt that says 'everyone loves a brown eyed girl' With a heart next to it, along with a pair of darker blue shorts.

"Hey Baby Bells! Lets get you dressed!" He exclaimes happily. Emmett quickly lifts the ripped dress off of Bella's small frame to then quickly put on the clothing from his hands. "You look so pretty!" Emmet tells the small girl.

"Rwealy?" the little girl asks, blushing. _This girl is to cute! the family is going to love her!_

"Now, all you need is a pretty hair ribbon-" im cut off by a small hand stoping mine from stretching out.

"No" Bella orders.

"why?" I ask. I hadent even bothered to check and see if she would like dressing up.

"Im not a Poodlwe. I dont liwke rwibbons in my haiwr" Bella explains, much to Emmett's enjoyment. Apperently, he found it funny that a four year old could say somthing like that.

"Yeah, Alice!" Emmett agrees int he same tone as Bella.

"Hmph!" I didnt think it was funny. I walk down the stairs into the sitting room to wait for the rest of out family. I see Jasper alreddy sitting on the couch, I sit close to him.

"oh lighten up Alice, the guys are gunna be home any minute." Emmett laughs, following us.

"Whos comwing, Bear Man?" Bella asks.

"My wife, my parents and my brother." Emmett says happily.

"Do I hawve to go home nowh?" Bella asks, frowning.

"Never ever ever!" Emmett says, picking up the child and spins her around the room.

"Neber eber eber?" Bella asks happily.

"nope!" Emmett laughs.

" Alwice, Who dat?" Bella asks, pointing to Japser.

I smile "This is my husband, Jasper"

Jasper gracefully gets up from his seat next to me and swiftly walks to stand next to where Emmett put Bella on the floor. "Hello"

"Hi Ja.. Jas.. Jawsper?" Bella strugles with Jasper's name and he laughs. "Im gunnwa call you Jazzy!" she says, proud for comeing up with that on her own.

"Okay, Isabella" Jasper says, laughing.

"Bellwa" Bella instructs.

"Pardon?" Jasper asks, confused. I laugh from my seat across the room, I should have warned them that Bella hates being called Isabella.

"Cawll me Bewa" Bella explains.

I hear my family's conversation begin to grow louder from where they are running, and signal Jasper with a head nod.

"Okay, Bella, lets play a game. All you have to do, is be quite until I say stop. Then you get a prize!" Bella nods and pretends to zip her lips.

After a few seconds, Carisle opens the door smileing, but then it freezes when he sees, or smells, Bella.

Esme comes in next and tilts her head in confusion, not saying anything. Rosalie saunters in and her eyes grow wide when she notices Bella. Lastly Edward comes in, confusion alredy in his expression from the thoughts of the others.

"What is this?" Carisle asks. This is the part I wish we could just skip! Everyone is going to be against it until the spend a little alone time with sweet little Bella, once they get to know this chile, there is no posible way they can _not_ want her here.

"Carisle, you need to trust me. This is good" I beg, alredy knowing I win this arguement.

"You stole a child and you say this is _good_?" Edward growls. Edward sighs and then freezes.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You stole a child and you say this is_ good_?" I growl, completly inraged. How could Alice do this? I exhale then sharply inhale. That sent. Its simply intrancing.

_Dont give in Edward. I know how hard this is for you. Fight it._ Alice thinks.

"you knew this would happen, yet you bring her here? " I yell, the thought of harming this small fragile angle, is sickening.

"dont yewll at Awice!" A small voice squeeks out. I turn to see the child with the beautifull aroma with tears in her eyes.

When they spill over, I rush at vampier speed to her side, I head Emmett let out a soft growl of warning.

_Hurt my Baby Bella and I will rip apart and burn you myself._ Emmett warned. I send him a glare.

"dont cry Bella" I sooth, wipeing the stray tear away. Bella raises her arms, assumeign she wants me to pick her up, I do. "All better?" I ask the child, who nodds into the crook of my neck.

"See! Edward likes her and he wants to suck her blood!" Alice chirps hapily. I tense and look down at Bella who is looking up at me with a quizical expression.

"Alice, we simply cannot keep the child. Its far to dangerous. Why would you even bring her here?" Carisle asks.

_Rose is gunna love having a little girl to play with! And now I can beat up guys who look at my baby sister!_ Emmett's child like mind opens up and gives me some intell on the situation.

"Emmett wants the family to adopt her" I growl out, putting my arms aound her in a shielding manner. "he knows Rosalie wants a child."

Rosalie gasps, looking up at her hulk of a husband. "R-realy?" she whimpers. Emmett nods with a smile and Rosalie throws her arms around Emmett's neck.

"but shes human" Esme ponders aloud.

"No, Im Bewa" Bella says looking up from my arms. Emmett's booming laughter drowns out that of mine and Alice's.

"Can we keep her?" Emmett asks, bouncing off the walls.

"Shes not a Poodle Emmett" Alice reminds Emmett, smirking. The scene of Alice atempting to put ribons in the little angle's hair runs through Alice's mind. She alreddy bonded with her, and its obvious that Emmett has, while I can't deny that im fond of the girl, its to dangerous for her. _Im_ to dangerous for her. "come on, get to know her. You cant help but love her." Alice beggs.

"No, Alice, we must bring her back to her parents." Carisle sighs.

"I dont wanna play tawg anymore Awice" Bella whimpers. I look for answer from Alice.

_Ill explain leter, Edward_ Alice promises.

"dont worry Bella, your Daddy cant play tag with you anymore" Alice cooes softly, now standing next to me. Bella nods and clings to my shirt. "Bella, This is Edward. Him, Emmett and Rosalie are going to get you somthing to eat. Okay?" Bella looks at me for a minute and nods, I listen to hear what she thinks of me, instead,I get nothing. I stare at her, searching for her minds voice. Nothing. I cant hear her?

"I cant hear her." I say, shocked.

"What do you mean? You cant read her thoughts?" Esme asks, just as shocked as me. I nod my head.

"Nothing. At all." I say, irritated. Why cant I read her thoughts?

"All right! My baby sis is a super human!" Emmett laughs, giveing a confused Bella a highfive.

* * *

**Yama: How was it? I know, not my best work n.n' but hey, get over it! :D R&R pleasee**


End file.
